Tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime
by Eneliah
Summary: Kurt regarda Sebastian sans comprendre. Bien sur qu'il l'aimait, et pour le châtain, Sebastian le savait.. - PROMPT -


Titre: Tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime.

Rating: K+

Genre: J'en ai pas mis un spécial parce que, je ne savais pas quoi mettre.

Prompt: De Pichy (Pichenette Angel), un KurtBastian avec une dispute ( Jalousie / Manque d'investissement dans le couple).

Je dédicace d'ailleurs cet OS à Pichy.

* * *

Kurt sorti de sa voiture et alla toquer à la porte de la maison de Sebastian. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que celle ci ne s'ouvre, laissant apparaître son petit ami.

- Bonjour Bas. Sourit Kurt en s'approchant pour l'embrasser

- Bonjour. Répondit Sebastian en évitant le baiser. Entre, on doit parler.

Kurt regarda Sebastian s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils, avant d'entrer et de le suivre au salon après avoir fermé la porte.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé t'embrasser ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda Sebastian sans répondre à la question de Kurt.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette question ? Bien sur que oui, et tu le sais !

- Non, justement, je ne le sais pas. Rien dans ton comportement me prouve que tu m'aimes.

Kurt regarda Sebastian sans comprendre. Bien sur qu'il l'aimait, et pour le châtain, Sebastian le savait..

- Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois.. Comment veux tu que je te le prouve ?

- Comment je veux que tu me le prouves ? Kurt, tu oses _vraiment_ me poser la question ?

- Et bien, oui, vu que ce que je fais ne te suffit pas, dis moi ce que je dois faire pour te prouver que je t'aime.

- Ce que tu fais ? Mais, Kurt, tu ne fais rien !

- Je te téléphone, je viens te voir, je..

Kurt se tût quand il croisa le regard furieux de Sebastian.

- Tu viens me voir ? Vraiment ? Alors tu étais où hier soir ? On avait rendez vous à 20 heures. J'avais tout prévu, Kurt. En rentrant des cours, je suis allé faire des courses afin de pouvoir cuisiner ton repas préféré. J'avais même loué « The Notebook », Kurt. Et tu sais à quel point je n'aime pas ce film, et pourtant, je le regarde à chaque fois, parce que _toi_, tu l'adores ! Et.. Toi, tu n'as même pas pris cinq minutes pour annuler. Tu ne répondais même pas à mes appels.. Dis moi, qu'est ce qui était si important pour que tu ne penses pas à notre rendez vous ? Avec _qui_ étais-tu ?

- Je...

- Non.. Ne dis rien.. Ne répond pas. Je le sais déjà.. Tu étais avec Blaine, pas vrai ? Comme toutes les fois où tu n'es pas venu à nos rendez vous..

- C'est mon meilleur ami, il avait besoin de moi !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ton meilleur ami ! C'est ton ex petit ami ! C'est complètement différent ! Et, je m'en fou de savoir qu'il avait besoin de toi ! Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi ! Et je suis censé passer avant lui ! Et avant que tu ne me poses la question, oui, je suis jaloux, mais avoue que j'ai de quoi l'être vu que tu passes plus de temps avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi. Je suis ton petit ami et on ne fais rien ensembles.

Sebastian poussa un long soupir avant de continuer, empêchant Kurt de parler.

- Les seules fois où on se voit, on fait que baiser. A croire que tu n'attends que ça de moi, que c'est tout ce que tu veux, du sexe.

- Avant, ça ne te dérangeait pas. C'est même le seul truc que tu voulais. Répliqua Kurt, sèchement.

- C'était avant toi. C'était avant de vouloir que ça marche entre nous. C'était avant de vouloir une relation sérieuse. C'était avant de tomber amoureux de toi, Kurt. J'ai tout essayé pour que cette relation fonctionne mais faut croire que j'ai dû me planter quelque part. Je me suis peut être trop investi, pensant que tu voulais la même chose que moi. J'étais persuadé que tu voulais que notre relation dure dans le temps. Mais, apparemment je suis le seul à vouloir ça.. Tu sais, ces derniers temps, je me demande même si tu me connais vraiment, si tu me connais autant que moi je te connais.. Je t'aime Kurt, vraiment, comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un, et je sais que je continuerais à t'aimer. Mais, je suis malheureux avec toi. Tu me blesses et ce n'est pas sain de continuer comme ça. J'ai pas envie de continuer à me demander si tu n'es pas entrain de me tromper avec ton ex lorsqu'on est censé être ensemble et que tu ne viens pas.. Je.. Kurt, je veux qu'on arrête là. Je suis fatigué d'attendre quelque chose que tu n'es pas capable de me donner..

Le regard triste de Sebastian lui fit mal mais, il ne s'y attarda pas. Seul le fait que Sebastian voulait qu'ils arrêtent le préoccupait. Qu'ils arrêtent ? Quoi ? D'être un couple ? Oui.. C'est ce qu'il voulait, mais Kurt n'admettait pas. Il refusait que Sebastian le quitte. Peut être qu'il avait mal entendu. Ca devait être ça, Sebastian n'allait pas le quitter, il l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas rompre c'était impossible.

- Es-tu entrain de rompre avec moi ? Demanda Kurt, incertain.

- Oui. Je te rend ta liberté, Kurt. Remets toi avec Blaine puisque tu as l'air d'être plus heureux avec lui qu'avec moi..

- Bas..

- Je ne te raccompagne pas, tu sais où se trouve la sortie.

Kurt regarda Sebastian passer à côté de lui pour sortir du salon. Il aurait voulu lui attraper le bras pour l'empêcher de partir ou dire quelque chose mais il n'en fut pas capable. Il resta quelques minutes, sans bouger avant de partir, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir comment il avait réussi à rentrer chez lui. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était en ce moment même entrain de pleurer, blotti contre son père qui le berçait doucement, respectant son silence. Les mots de Sebastian tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et ça lui faisait tellement mal de l'avoir perdu. Il voulait tellement que Sebastian lui laisse une deuxième chance. Mais.. Le méritait-il vraiment ?

* * *

J'ai hésité à le finir de cette façon. Je voulais les faire se réconcilier mais finalement, je préfère le finir comme ça.

Dragicobus.


End file.
